


Exactly What He Needed

by TheCaptinofSirius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Rim job, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Victor and Yuuri take a moment to themselves. This takes place after ep 7, but no spoilers are in here This contains a lot of smut, so have fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own Victor or Yuuri
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in awhile, and sorry about that. My profile will explain why~ Anyway, I broke my own taboo and not only wrote a fic for a show that isn't complete, but it's also shameless smut. Have fun, kids~

"Vi-victor!" Yuuri moaned, eyes squeezed tight he tried to deal with the onslaught of pleasure rippling through his body. The man between his legs chuckled, making Yuuri curse at the sudden vibrations around his cock.

"You're too cute, Yuuri." Victor teased, but it just had Yuuri blushing with embarrassment and simultaneously whimpering with dismay at the lack of wet heat.

"Please, Victor." He begged, weakly trying to thrust back into Victor's mouth. He couldn't stand to be teased, not after such a trying day. He just wanted to get off and sleep.

Victor chuckled again, but bent back down to wrap his lips around his head, tongue teasing the weeping slit. Yuuri moaned, feeling himself leak at the sensations. To think just a few weeks ago this had been an unfamiliar feeling.

Victor's tongue moved away from the slit, pressing arousing circles around the enflamed head before moving around to the underside. There he pulled back his lower lip, allowing his teeth to carefully graze the sensitive skin. It pulled a sharp shout from his beloved, and Yuuri's fingers were shaking as they tightened in his hair.

"Victor, Victor!" Yuuri chanted his name like a prayer, and Victor's eyes darkened with his own growing arousal.

There was just something about Yuuri that turned him on like no other.

His lips slid down the side of Yuuri's cock, sucking careful hickeys here and there. When he reached the smaller male's balls, he reached up and gripped his cock with his hand, pumping it the way Yuuri liked best. His mouth was free to tease the quivering sac. His tongue ran over the soft, fuzzy skin there, and when it trailed underneath, his mouth dropped open and he sucked one in. He smirked at the feeling of Yuuri's pre-come sliding over his fingers, and he began to hum out the first few cords of _Yuuri on Ice._

"Always that song!" Yuuri moaned, back arching off of the bed as his heels dug in to the mattress. His hips shifted restlessly under Victor's arm, trying to aid his weeping cock on the way to sweet release. Victor released his balls, shaking his head with amusement even as he continued to hum.

"Do you not want a rim job to accompany the blow, Yuuri?" Victor asked in that sexy drawl of his that made Yuuri's stomach ache with arousal. He shameless rolled his hips up, exposing his quivering entrance as a pleading whine escaped his throat. Victor purred his approval, leaning forward to reattach his mouth to Yuuri's delicious skin.

He loved the taste of him after he had skated a set. A deep, primal side of him loved how his musk was heavier on his tongue, and he shivered a little as the taste only grew stronger the farther south he traveled.

He teasingly traced the full length of his ass, not paying any special attention to the spot he desired most. When he finally did reach his prize, it was even more powerful than he expected and he quickly pulled away, tossing his head back to moan at the taste that was Yuuri.

"Oh fuck, Victor." He heard Yuuri breath, and his shaking fingers pressed again his throat. Victor smirked, swallowing against them, causing both of them to moan again. He brought his head down to suck the fingers in his mouth, teasing them just as he had been teasing Yuuri's cock. Yuuri's eyes were impossibly darker than normal, pupils blown wide with lust. However, the bags under his eyes reminded Victor of the lack of sleep and why he couldn't take as long as he typically would to drive Yuuri out of his mind. So after teasingly nipping at Yuuri's fingers, he moved back to his original spot.

He always started rim jobs gently. He didn't particularly like the feel of his tongue being strangled, and so he always tried to coax an entrance in to letting him in willingly. So he began with simply flicking the tip of his tongue over it, getting it nice and wet with his saliva. He would also start getting his fingers covered in lube, that way he wouldn't have to pause later.

Yuuri passed him the bottle that his hand had been groping for, and he rewarded his efforts by sucking on his entrance, eyes rolling a little as he inhaled the overwhelming scent of Katsuki Yuuri. The black-haired male yelped in surprise, even as his hands scrambled to catch his raising legs under the knee, pulling them to his chest to give Victor even more access to his ass.

"Good boy, Yuuri." He purred before teasingly putting the tip of his tongue in to the entrance. He felt more than heard Yuuri's breathless gasp by the quivering ring of muscles around the tip of his tongue. As he began to drag his tongue around the inner entrance, he finished slicking up his fingers and moved the first two up to part Yuuri's entrance.

"Victor-" Yuuri choked out, and a quick glance up revealed that Yuuri's head was thrashing on the pillows. Smirking, and keeping his eyes on his face, he dropped open his mouth and allowed his saliva to drip in to Yuuri's open entrance. Yuuri shuddered, and his eyes opened to meet Victor's, heat and arousal present in his gaze. Victor winked before dropping his eyes down to watch Yuuri's ass devour his spit. He moaned at the delicious sight before him and quickly moved his tongue after it.

As his tongue breached Yuuri, he inhaled in the sweet scent on him one again. His tongue swirled around the newly revealed rings of muscles before pressing firmly against them and dragging around, encouraging them to allow him in. Yuuri moaned, trying to thrust down on to his tongue. Victor began to move one of his fingers deeper into Yuuri's ass, helping to lead the way in loosening his beloved. He pulled back a bit reluctantly once that finger got as deep as it could go to allow the other to join it, and he surged up to kiss Yuuri.

They moaned against one another's mouth as they shared the taste of Yuuri. Victor's fingers shallowly began to thrust inside Yuuri's entrance, easing the tight muscles.

"Oh Yuuri, you feel so good. I can't wait to be inside you." Victor murmured between soul-searching kisses. Yuuri's breath hitched, tongue rubbing against Victor's. When Victor began to spread his fingers apart, Yuuri winced. It always hurt at first, but somehow the sweet, chaste kisses that Victor pressed over his face helped ease the pain quickly. Yuuri offered him a warm smile, nuzzling their noses together as Victor pressed in a third finger.

"Yuuri." Victor murmured tenderly before pressing their mouths together again. Yuuri returned the kiss, eyes rolling as Victor managed to wiggle his fingers and find that spot inside of him that made everything go white briefly.

"Victor." He murmured against his lips, throbbing cock renewing his sense of urgency with a vengeance. Victor hummed his agreement, pulling back as his fingers began to brutally assault that spot. Yuuri's hand shot down to his own cock, painfully squeezing on to the base of it to stop himself from coming as his head tossed back and he screamed, the sharp feeling of pleasure making his mind go blank.

Victor smirked at Yuuri's flushed face, even as his free hand sought out the condoms they had on the bedside table. He brought them to his mouth, ripping one of them open before taking it out and tossing the others aside. Yuuri wouldn't be awake for a while after he orgasmed, Victor would bet his entire fortune on it.

That would just give him time to plan their trip back to Japan without his fretting beloved at his side.

With that goal in mind, he slid the condom on to himself before reaching for the lube and quickly slicking himself up as well. He pulled out his other hand, Yuuri's ass fighting him the other way. He chuckled when Yuuri let out a desperate whine.

"Hurry, Victor." Yuuri breathed. Victor pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving to gently pry Yuuri's fingers off of his own cock.

"Be nice to yourself, Yuuri." He chided, threading their fingers together. Yuuri rolled his eyes at that, even as he released his legs as well. They wrapped around Victor's waist, tugging him in closer. Victor purred down at Yuuri as his body heat began to seep in to him, and he pressed their forehead together. He lined himself up with Yuuri's entrance, teasing him a little before slowly pressing in.

The best part of Yuuri's sets, regardless of the outcome, was that they could finally fuck again without having to worry about Yuuri's performance being hindered.

"You feel so good, Yuuri." Victor moaned softly, squeezing his hand as his cock was engulfed. Yuuri moaned in response, squeezing Victor's cock.

"Hurry, Victor, I'm not going to last." Yuuri urged. Victor pressed their lips together as his hands fell on to Yuuri's hips, squeezing them tightly as he began to thrust. He always started slow, not because he was worried about hurting Yuuri, but because he wanted to-

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped in to his kiss. Victor smirked as he found Yuuri's prostate. That was always his goal. He quickly began to thrust at that angle, his hold on Yuuri's hips becoming even tighter to the point that he was sure that Yuuri would have bruises afterwards. That was a fair trade from the nails that were currently digging in to his back.

Victor himself was pretty close as well, the high from today's success only heightening his arousal. He had been horny since they had left the rink, and it had been far too long since he had been in Yuuri's ass.

"Yuuri." He moaned again, picking up the pace. The way that Yuuri was chanting his name, he guessed that it wouldn't be much longer. He reached between them, pumping Yuuri's cock. Yuuri's ass clenched around his own cock in return.

"Victor, I'm close." Yuuri pleaded, hips meeting Victor's thrust for thrust.

"Let go, Yuuri." He encouraged before leaning down to suck a hickey below his ear. That was one of Yuuri's sensitive spots, and he was rewarded by Yuuri loudly moaning his name as his come coated their stomachs. The flexing muscles around his cock sent Victor over the edge a few seconds later, and with one last thrust, he was filling his condom, buried deep inside Yuuri.

As slumped down on top of Yuuri, trying to catch his breath, he nuzzle against his throat. His ears perked up at an all-too familiar sound caught his attention, and he chuckled quietly. He pushed himself up, staring tenderly down at Yuuri's sleeping face.

For the first time since they landed in China, his Yuuri was completely at ease.

"Oh Yuuri, what am I going to do with you?" He murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to his nose. He forced himself to climb from the bed and go to get a warm, wet rag from the bathroom to clean them. His Yuuri didn't need to wake up to a mess. He cleaned Yuuri first, and checked to make sure that he didn't tear anything, before tucking him in. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and then headed to shower himself.

As he stood under the warm spray, Victor smile to himself. Despite what the critics and his fans thought, he knew exactly what he was doing when he uprooted his life and flew to Japan. The peacefully sleeping man in the other room was all the proof that he needed. His Yuuri was full of unexpected surprises, and had been exactly what Victor needed. With a content sigh, he finished up his shower and quickly dried himself off. After turning off the lights and making sure an alarm was set for the morning, he curled up around Yuuri and let himself relax. He smiled a little as his hand settled over Yuuri's heart, the soothing beat resonating under his ear.

Yes, this was exactly what he had needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you all think!


End file.
